Los Juegos Del HambreGlee
by AlisonCloveDiLaurentisKentwell
Summary: Los juegos del hambre son una tradición, en Panem, que sucederá cuando Amy la hermana de Rachel queda selecta? primera historia con mucho romance, suspenso, y acción :D
1. Chapter 1

Los Juegos Del Hambre New Directions

Rachel´s P.O.V

Era una mañana hermosa, se podían ver los primeros rayos de sol salir por entre las montañas, todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que los gritos de Amy me despertaron por completo.

-Noooooo!-Lo mas rápido que pude bajé las escaleras y llegue a su habitación, ahí estaba ella las lagrimas inundaban su cara, al parecer tenia otra pesadilla.

-Que tienes Amy?-Al parecer ella no había notado mi presencia, volteo y corrió hacia mi, abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Yo…tu-tuve…una….pe-pesadilla-Y como era de esperar, ella venia teniendo pesadillas desde su doceavo cumpleaños.

-Y que paso en tu pesadilla?-Siempre tenia algo diferente que contar.

-Que….y-o….entraba…..a-a….l-los….juegos-Cuando dijo eso yo solo la ábrase mas contra mi.

-Amy ya sabes que eso no ocurrirá, es tu primer año tu nombre solo estará una vez-Trataba de tranquilizarla, esos juegos eran algo brutal.

-Pero…parecía…tan real-Siempre con sus excusas.

-Mira te cuento algo-Ella solo asintió-Yo cuando tenía tu edad también tenia miedo, de que me escogieran, pero mira ya tengo 16 años y no me han escogido, y sé que tú tendrás la misma suerte, ahora duerme un rato, cuando llegue te ayudare a cambiarte ok-

-Ok-Dicho esto se volvió a acostar, no sin antes pedirme que le cantara algo.

"Solo cierra los ojos, el sol se pone, vas a estar bien, nadie puede hacerte daño, ven luz de la mañana, tú y yo estaremos sano y salvo"

Cuando termine de cantar, Kim ya estaba dormida, se veía tan linda, así que salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido y corrí al bosque.

Intentaba matar un ciervo cuando.

-Oye esta prohibido matar animales hoy-Era la voz de Sebastián.

-Ya viste lo que hiciste, se escapo por TU CULPA-Le dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra culpa al ver que el ciervo se escapaba.

-Si pero recuerda que hoy, no se puede cazar, es el día de la cosecha Rachel, te atraparían-Y como siempre me lo tenia que recordar.

-Si ya se, no me recuerdes ese horrible día, aparte se lo iba a vender a agentes de la paz-

-Bueno no te enojes, mejor ven tengo algo que darte-Dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

-Ok que es lo que tienes que darme?-Le pregunte muy cortante pues hoy no tenia humor para nada.

-Esto-Dijo sacando de su mochila un pan.

-Wow, Sebastián como lo conseguiste?-Desde la guerra en Panem, los distritos empezaron a vivir en la pobreza.

-No es nada, es lo que mereces-Sebastián siempre se portaba bien conmigo, que me hacia pensar que él quería ser algo mas que mi amigo.

Cuando termine de comer, le di las gracias a Sebastián y me fui a la tienda para comprar algo de comida.

-Disculpe que es esto?-Le pregunte a una anciana que trabajaba ahí.

-Oh eso es un Sinsajo, te da protección-Dijo la anciana mirando la pequeña insignia de un ave con una flecha en su pico.

-A cuanto-Pregunte de repente.

-Es gratis niña, llévatelo y suerte en los juegos- Al decir esto último, me estremecí por completo.

-Gracias-

Dicho esto me apresure a llegar a casa, al entrar vi a Amy con un vestido azul de encaje, combinaba perfecto con sus profundos ojos azules.

-El vestido esta en tu cama, cámbiate rápido, o vendrán a sacarte a la fuerza-La voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ah…si claro-No había oído ni media palabra de lo que había dicho.

Rápido subí, me di una ducha rápida y me cambie, cuando termine, me despedí de mi madre y nos encaminamos al centro donde se llevaría a cabo la cosecha.

En cuanto llegamos, Amy empezó a llorar.

-Cálmate Amy, no te pasara nada, solo espérame con las niñas pequeñas esta bien?-Ella asintió y se fue a formar.

Después de que nos marcaran, me forme y busque con la mirada a Amy.

-Bienvenidos….Bienvenidos a los 75° Juegos Del Hambre….-Y hasta ahí escuche, a lo demás no le puse atención, estaba tan atenta en Amy hasta que escuche algo que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.-Amy Berry la chica que nos representara en los 75° Juegos Del Hambre-

Mire a Amy y luego a Sebastián en busca de apoyo, el solo asintió y yo salí de mi lugar.

-Esperen…tengo una idea…me ofrezco como voluntaria!-Lo que dije lo hice sin pensar casi como un impulso pero por Amy haría TODO.

-Am…muy bien y aquí tenemos a la competidora del distrito 12…cual es tu nombre-

-Rachel….Rachel Berry-Dije con la mirada perdida.

Después de eso todos levantaron tres dedos, me sentí extraña y con miedo al ver que hacían eso, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Bueno ahora el segundo competidor es….Sam Evans-Al decir eso todos miraron a un rubio de labios prominentes.

~O~

Bueno espero que les haiga gustado la historia, y que me den reviews

~O~

P.D: En este fic aparecerán todos los personajes posibles de Glee.

P.D 2:Ni Glee ni Hunger Games me pertenecen si fuera así ya hubieran salido todas las películas de Los Juegos Del Hambre y en Glee cierto personaje ya estaría muerto.

Bye…xo…

-A


	2. Chapter 2

2° Al Capitolio

Sam´s P.O.V

Después de que Emma, anunciara mi nombre, todos me miraron, en sus caras se podían ver muchas cosas pero lo que mas reflejaban era "Pobre chico", "Que mala suerte" y hasta algunos parecían susurrar "No durara NADA" y "Ese chico será el primero en caer".

La policía me escolto hasta el escenario donde me esperaban Emma y Rachel, la chica de la que e estado enamorado desde que la vi por primera vez, recuerdo que fue el primer día de clases, ella llevaba dos hermosas trenzas, y un vestido que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, y esa delicada y dulce voz, como la de un ángel, lastime que tenia que matarla, para eso estábamos ahí.

Rachel´s P.O.V

Cuando Sam ya se encontraba conmigo en el escenario, Emma nos ordeno saludarnos, cuando ya lo tenía enfrente de mí, recordé esa noche.

Flashback

Estaba hambrienta, con sueño, y me dolía el cuerpo, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, solo que había tenido una discusión con mi madre –si así se le podía llamar-estaba tan enojada con ella que salí y me senté afuera de una panadería, estaba triste, rompí en llanto, todo iba mal, muy mal, minutos después el cielo se comenzó a nublar, y mas tarde una fuerte tormenta callo, me sentía miserable, en ese instante, salió un chico rubio de la panadería, traía pan consigo, le echo unos pedazos a los cerdos que había en el corral, luego se percato de mi presencia, me miro, luego miro a la panadería, arranco un pedazo y me lo aventó, después de eso se fue corriendo a la panadería, con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaban, gatee hasta donde había caído el pan, había caído en un charco, estaba sucio, pero era el único alimento en esos momentos, y yo estaba tan desesperada que lo tome.

Fin del Flashback

Yo no era una persona muy rencorosa, pero el ni siquiera se digno a llevarme el pan, aun viendo el estado en el que me encontraba.

Después de saludarnos, Emma nos metió a una casa de gran tamaño, y nos dijo que esperáramos su llamado, estaba recordando todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Pacen-Le indique, tal vez seria Emma o algún guardia.

Y si adivine, eran dos guardias, pero no estaban solos, atrás de ellos se encontraban mi madre y Amy?

-Solo tienen 3 minutos-Dicto el guardia mas grande.

Amy corrió y me abrazo, empezó a sollozar.

-Amy….Amy escúchame, Sebastián les dará carne, tu venderás queso de tu cabra, entendiste-Amy solo asintió y me abrazo.

-Tú eres más fuerte que ellos…y mas inteligente tienes que ganar-Me dijo con un hilo de voz, yo asentí y me dirigí a mi madre.

-No te vuelvas a ir-

-No lo hare-Me respondió.

-No…no lo harás, ella te necesita, no importa lo que sientas quédate con ella-Mi madre solo asintió.

-Ten para que te proteja-Dijo Amy dándome el Sinsajo que le regale en la mañana.

De pronto un guardia apareció, y les dijo que ya se tenían que ir, Amy se aferro a mí y empezó a llorar y a gritar.

Después de que se fueron, abrí la puerta un poco, pero luego la cerré, y esta se volvió a abrir, de ahí apareció Sebastián.

-Tu puedes Rachel-Dijo abrazándome-Fabrica tu propio arco, eres mucho mejor que ellos-

-Sebastián, por favor cuida a mi familia no las hagas pasar hambre-Le dije apretándolo mas contra mi.

-Ya vámonos señorita Berry-Anuncio un policía, me despedí de Sebastián, y me subí a una carreta, que nos llevaría al tren que iría al Capitolio.

En el camino hubo un silencio, muy incomodo, pero Emma rompió el hielo, hablando de lo genial y lujoso que era el tren.

Claro que yo iba pensando en otra cosa, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos, y al entrar al tren me lleve una gran sorpresa, nunca en mi vida había visto, algo tan sofisticado y elegante como esto.

-Muy bien, llamare a Haymich, de seguro estará en el vagón del bar-Titubeó Emma.

-Y como te sientes?-Pregunto Sam, pero no le respondí, aun guardaba rencor, por lo de esa noche.

~O~

Y lo se demasiado corto, pero bueno espero que les haiga gustado, y un adelanto para el próximo capitulo:

*La presentación de los Tributos

*El entrenamiento y los pruebas (quien será mas fuerte)

P.D:No podre actualizar tan seguido, ya que mis padres me castigaron la laptop.

Y "Gale I´m sexy" si vamos hoy a salir, y te invito a la fiesta que mis padres organizan cada año…quieres ir?

Gracias por su apoyo y sus review´s

Y si va a ver Brittana, al igual que Klaine.

Bye…xo…


End file.
